


Whipped for you

by softwoohyun



Series: A collection of woogyu trash [2]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softwoohyun/pseuds/softwoohyun
Summary: Woohyun is jealous of a cake. That's it. The whole story is about Woohyun being jealous of a cake.
Relationships: Kim Sunggyu/Nam Woohyun
Series: A collection of woogyu trash [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705285
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Whipped for you

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to post something for Gyu's birthday. I recently found cooking tree's channel on youtube and i was just awestruck because the cakes and all the things she bakes are so mouthwatering. Cooking tree's cake was the inspiration behind this shitty piece. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Woohyun is a great cook. He can cook anything that you ask of him, may it be korean cuisine or western. He however, is bad at baking and he completely despised baking. He blames it on his impatience. ‘ _There’s a difference between cooking and baking.’_ Woohyun once said to Sunggyu while they were watching some youtube video Sunggyu came across on social media.

Woohyun is not patient enough to be measuring every single thing and he feels like there’s so many unnecessary steps when it comes to baking. ‘ _Measurement doesn’t matter when cooking. You can practically throw in stuff and make sure it tastes good. That’s all.’_ Well, at least that is how Woohyun cooks.

People do crazy things for love and Woohyun is definitely in love with Sunggyu because despite his hate for baking, he is currently in their kitchen going through the ingredients he needs to bake a cake.

“Hyun, look at this cake. How can a person bake such a delicious looking cake.” Sunggyu is practically drooling while watching the video. He rants on how a single being can make such a complex cake and wonders how the cake would taste.

In all honesty, Woohyun doesn’t get Sunggyu’s fascination over people baking cakes but he does admit the particular cake that Sunggyu was fascinated by was complex. But then again, Nam Woohyun is whipped for Kim Sunggyu.

Woohyun took a deep breath and gives up on reading the recipe and searched for a video on how to make the cake. Truth be told, he did read the recipe till the end but he just couldn’t process things and hence following the video as a guide. Technically, he’s not baking a traditional cake unless people consider mango crepe cake as a cake. “Screw it. It has cake in the name so it is a cake.” he mumbles to himself.

Sunggyu’s birthday is today and he thought might as well do something different rather than cook for him and Woohyun found it fitting that he make Sunggyu the cake he won’t shut up about for months. The man practically has the picture of the cake as his lockscreen and Woohyun is jealous. Yes, Nam Woohyun is jealous of a cake.

He did think it through, if he were to ruin the cake, he’d go out for a quick run to the bakery to buy a cake and whip up some quick dinner and bullshit his way through the night. But the comments under the video looks promising, saying it was easy and so on. “Fuck it,” he said and starts baking.

Woohyun is currently weighing the flour needed for the crepe batter and was ready to just dump them in the mixing bowl with the eggs he had beaten earlier but then the video said to sieve the flour before mixing them with the eggs. He was ready to curse and took a deep breath. “This is for Sunggyu. Have some patience.”

He was thankful that he has a hand mixer in the kitchen because he is definitely not patient enough to whisk it all by hand. After he’s done fixing the crepe batter he was ready to set it aside and saw the person sifts the batter again before resting it. ‘ _Why does baking need a lot of sifting geez_.’ Despite the annoyance, he followed the steps through.

He follows through the video as close as he can, not forgetting few curses and complains because of the meticulousness of baking. If it isn’t for his lover, for the love of his life, he wouldn’t make himself go through the torture of baking.

Woohyun doesn’t think much when it comes to assembling the cake itself because he is used to plating food on plates. ‘How hard can it be’ he thought to himself. Boy was he wrong. When the person in the video started cutting the crepes into sections and layering them with whipped cream and mango slices, that’s when Woohyun really lost his cool.

“Fuck this shit. I’m gonna do it my way.” Woohyun said with full determination.

Woohyun prays it will at least be edible because what’s in front of his eyes looks like some deformed creature. It’s not aesthetically pleasing like the picture on Sunggyu’s lockscreen and he hopes that Sunggyu would appreciate the effort Woohyun put into making the cake for him.

After putting the cake in the refrigerator to cool, he threw himself on his couch and sighed. “The things I do for you Kim Sunggyu.”

* * *

Woohyun must have fallen asleep on the couch after battling in the kitchen because Sunggyu’s face greeted him as soon as he opened his eyes.

“Did you do a lot of writing today? You were out cold.” Sunggyu joked. Woohyun sat up and stretched his stiff limbs. He looks at the clock on the wall and saw it was almost time for dinner and he has no strength to go back into the kitchen and cook them both a meal after being tortured the whole day making the cake for his love.

Woohyun managed to convince Sunggyu to order takeout food for dinner and he didn’t miss Sunggyu’s disappointed face. It somehow became a tradition to have Woohyun cook fancy home-cooked food on Sunggyu’s birthday. He told Sunggyu that he pushed himself over his own limit today and was too tired to cook for him.

When the food arrived, they both ate and talked about their day. Sunggyu did most of the talking since Woohyun worked from home. One of the perks of being a freelance writer that Woohyun enjoys.

Sunggyu continued on telling Woohyun about his day as they cleaned the table. Woohyun tried his best to act nonchalant as his boyfriend retreats to their room to shower. As soon as Sunggyu was out of his sight and he was sure that the other was already in the shower, he rushed to the refrigerator and checked on the cake.

Sunggyu usually showers quickly so Woohyun had about 10 minutes to set the table and light the candles on the cake. He already planned beforehand on how to set the table and had all the decorations nearby to save him time.

“Hey, Hyun is something-“ Sunggyu’s sentence was cut short when he saw the surprise his boyfriend had set up for him.

“Happy Birthday, love” Sunggyu was speechless because he honestly thought Woohyun had not plan any surprises for him this year.

“Did you make this yourself?” Sunggyu was admiring the cake. Woohyun just nodded and motions him to blow the candles and cut the cake.

“You don’t have to go through all this trouble you know. I know how much you despise baking.” But Woohyun thought, seeing the smile plastered on his lover’s face was worth every effort he put into baking the cake.

“You’ve had that cake as your lock screen for months now, so i thought it would be a nice surprise for you.” And baking Sunggyu that cake was the best decision he ever made- other than asking Sunggyu out when they were 17- because Sunggyu’s reaction washed all the tiredness from battling with the cake.

Woohyun thanked all the gods that the cake tasted delicious despite its appearance and that Sunggyu was too blown away by the taste of the cake that he never mentioned of how weird it looks.

“Thank you, Woohyun. You’re the best.” Sunggyu said while hugging his lover close to him and they both proceed to the couch and continue to watch the sitcom they’ve been watching. It was when Sunggyu fished his phone out of his pocket to see his notifications that Woohyun remembered something.

He grabbed Sunggyu’s phone from his hand and the latter looked at Woohyun curiously.“I think it’s about time you change that lock screen of yours. I’m getting sick looking at that cake.” Woohyun huffs and changes his lover’s lockscreen to a picture of both of them. 

And that day, Sunggyu learns how to make Woohyun bake for him.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? I hope I did cooking tree's cake justice. Here is the link to cooking tree's video on the cake mentioned in the fic. https://youtu.be/nqSKwlPaceE


End file.
